sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Husher
Name: Nicole Husher Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Nicole is a studious type of person a lot of the time, at times just researching random things that take her fancy at the moment (when she's bored enough she sometimes just spends hours on Wikipedia pressing the "random article" button and reading the resulting articles, as she's amused at how they have an in-depth article for pretty much everything.). She also enjoys hanging out with friends though, and when she has time likes to attend parties, school dances, and the like. She is something of a regular at many school social functions. At times she can be found working as a sort of assistant for the school nurse, something she wishes she had more time to do with her schedule, as she is also a moderately high ranking member of the Student Council. Like her best friend (elaborated on more in bio), she likes to playfully flirt with some of the male Southridge students on occasion, but she's typically more reserved about it than Alessandra is and doesn't take it as far as she does, having a different view on the subject of sex than her friend (namely that she doesn't feel it's something to be done so casually, almost at the drop of a hat, and that it loses its meaning if just done randomly.), along with a much lower sex drive. In fact, one of the reasons she refrains from drinking or taking any substances that could alter her mind and/or judgement is the fact that she's afraid of being unable to resist the advances of a guy looking to take advantage of her, along with her fear that someone might outright rape her. Appearance: Some students tend to be surprised when they see Nicole, as despite being known more as one of the smarter students than as one of the school bombshells she is very attractive, though not at all a supermodel and nowhere near "perfect", posessing something of an hourglass figure and the body shape that the phrase implies. While well proportioned, her figure is one that turns heads easily, as she posesses a curvaceous and nicely defined form. Many males' eyes go straight to her very large bust, though it's not absurdly large or to the point where it looks ridiculous on her, she's just one of the more well-endowed girls in the school, and her somewhat wide hips. Her rear and legs are shapely and decently toned, while her waist is a bit slim and trimmed, going with her relatively low (but not very low or unreasonably so) waist-hip ratio. Nicole is just slightly overweight, but not really fat at all, with some flesh on the upper arms and a bit of tummy softness but not much, and definitely nowhere near anything resembling obesity. She's lucky in that most of it just goes to her curves. She has a mostly fair complexion, and though she can tan she typically loses said tan shortly after getting it. Her skin is clear and smooth to the touch, with no real scars or deformities. She has somewhat thin arms and medium sized hands, with nails of a decent length that are sometimes painted, and sometimes not. Nicole stands at the relatively average height of 5'5, with curly red hair that goes down to the point where it's just a little past her shoulders, distinguishable from the other girls in the school with red hair by the fact that hers is a slightly lighter shade than most. When she wears it straight it's longer, going down to a bit past her chest, but she finds this harder to manage and thinks she looks "cuter" with curls. Her eyebrows are of a slightly darker shade, more brownish than red, but are very thin and arched. Her facial features are soft, but mature, adding to her attractive looks. Her face is somewhere between round and heart shaped, though more the latter than the former, having a medium-length nose that is slightly pointed and a bit thin, full lips, light blue eyes, and cheeks that are a bit rounded but not puffy. Though her choices in clothing tend to vary, she tends to dress stylishly but modestly, usually saving "sexier", more revealing getups for informal parties and the like, and even then usually doesn't show that much skin aside from the occasional low-cut top or short skirt/shorts, preferring more conservative clothing. In school, this usually manifested as choosing somewhat formal combinations of clothes, often including blouses and jeans or long skirts. She'd sometimes choose to wear a pair of black stiletto heels, but she prefers normal shoes or trainers/sneakers, as stiletto heels are often uncomfortable. People don't expect her to be proud of her figure but at the same time avoid showing it off much, but she feels that this way it's easier to get a person's respect for who she is as a person rather than for her body, and she doesn't want to be known as just a big breasted redhead who happens to be smart. She also doesn't feel very comfortable with people staring at her assets, so she tries to draw less attention to them. However, deciding that it was okay to drop the formal look for the trip, she chose to wear a red baseball cap, a pair of sunglasses, her favourite white-gold heart pendant necklace, a yellow deep-v neck top with ruching in the middle that shows a bit of cleavage but very little, pale blue jeans with a belt, and white trainers/sneakers. She also has a silver-coloured watch on her right wrist. Biography: Nicole's birth was the result of an affair between a British surgeon named Jonathan Husher and an American medical doctor named Diane Taylor. Meeting when Jonathan moved to Highland Beach from England and ended up as a new surgeon in Saint Francis Medical Hospital. What started as a professional relationship turned into a heated sexual affair (after their shifts were over of course) which lasted for a few months, and eventually the two fell in love. Shortly before Diane initially became pregnant, after about two years of a romantic relationship, the two married each other. This meant that Nicole was born into a well off, caring family, if one that was rather new to the whole "marriage" thing. She's never had any contact with her father's side of the family, as the Hushers (or, more specifically, Jon's mother and father) were extremely anti-American and cut off all ties to Jon when he married Nicole's mother, practically disowning him. Still, even without the help of Jon's wealthy parents they had (and still have) income to spare. She doesn't really remember much of her early childhood, but her parents have told her before that she was always a good kid, and that they didn't have much trouble raising her. Even now, she has a good relationship with both parents, and they've rarely if ever had any real problems. The first truly important event in her life happened when she was around five years old. That was when she met Alessandra Canale in pre-school, a girl who would eventually become Nicole's best friend. Her family had just moved across the city, requiring that they enroll with a different pre-school and district, so even if she hadn't been shy by nature she was a bit confused and definitely nervous about the new environment. Always the more outgoing of the two, Alessandra promptly introduced herself, helping Nicole get acquainted with some of the other kids and become more comfortable in the new school, quickly managing to get rid of her nervousness, though she was still pretty shy. Eventually, though, she was able to fit in with the other kids and make friends thanks to Alessandra, though they each only remember the bare details about that first meeting. Still, after that day the two always hung out together, Alessandra taking it as a personal goal to make Nicole less shy now that she'd succeeded in integrating her into the class. It wasn't long before a close friendship started to form between them, especially once their families got to know one another. The years passed uneventfully for the most part after that, Nicole going to school, making friends, and studying, all the while nothing all that noteworthy happening. Due to her genes her body developed more quickly than average, to the point that some people actually mistook her for being older than she was. At thirteen she resembled a short 16 year old more than she did an average-height 13 year old. This actually drew the attention of older boys who made that mistake, but they instantly withdrew once she told them how old she really was, horrified at their mistake. Still, despite the insistence by friends and family that she should be proud to develop so quickly, the unwanted attention made her feel uncomfortable, and she started to try to draw less attention to her looks, hoping to go through school normally. However, as puberty started to set in for most people in middle school, her attempts to go through her school years without any incident collapsed as her attractiveness started to make her the target of sexual harrassment. People would grope her in particularly crowded halls, taking advantage of the fact that they'd be unlikely to be caught and it could be passed off as accidentally bumping into her, or make stupid comments about her even then impressive bust size, and one or two people even pulled her into their lap while she was passing by their seat, with the worst incident by far being one time at the end of the day when a basketball player pinned her against a locker and kissed her full on the mouth. Nicole reacted to this much differently than Alessandra, who was subject to similar attention due to her own development, and while she did occasionally flirt with boys, she went straight to her parents and the administration about it instead of just accepting being treated that way and reciprocating it like her friend did, trying to report such incidents whenever they happened. Infuriatingly, every time she talked to staff about it she was met with the same "boys will be boys" attitude as they refused to do anything, some even suggesting that it was Nicole's fault for "leading them on". Her parents were also rebuffed, as they were reasonable enough to not try for a lawsuit. Despite this, Nicole refused to give up the effort, talking to other girls and finding out just how widespread the problem was. She started actively chewing out people who harrassed her, and gave trying to get the school to crack down on such behaviour priority only below her own studies and slightly above the priority her closest friends had for her, some of whom were convinced to join her efforts. The final straw came early in ninth grade, when she heard a rumour that a girl was raped in the bathroom by a guy who had followed her in. Regardless of whether it was true or not (it eventually turned out to be not true), she was enraged to hear it, and resolved to force the school to take action. Taking a platform of finally ending the violence and flagrant disregard for the rules she saw in the halls of Southridge, she ran for student council and won, getting a relatively high position if not that of class president, her first step in the effort. After that she went back to the administration again, this time after having talked to her parents and convincing them to look into hiring lawyers, and told them flat out that if they didn't crack down, her family would pursue legal action against the school. Reminding them that if they tried, her mother and father could probably afford the best lawyers in the city, she left them. The next day, after school, Jon Husher walked into the administrator's office with two attorneys flanking him, just to prove that point. Needless to say, the rules were enforced properly from that day on. After that incident, Nicole allowed herself to relax some, as the harrassment soon faded into pretty much nothing except the occasional idiot making catcalls. Getting to know fellow Council members, she started to be less withdrawn, though still a bit shy by nature, and worked on getting rid of the reputation she had gained in some circles as a frigid bitch. She even started allowing herself to show a little skin every once in a while, though not much, and worked on getting the respect of her classmates for who she was instead of what she looked like. Oddly, this didn't cause her relationship with her friends to suffer at all, though one would think that she wouldn't be able to stand the company of Alessandra anymore, as the girl had developed a pretty intense sex drive through middle and high school, and would often try to set Nicole up to lose her virginity to whoever her current fling was or just some guy she knew. By Senior year, Nicole had become rather popular, enough that not only did she get elected back onto Student Council every time she ran but that she no longer had the "ice queen" reputation she had gotten through her actions in middle school and ninth grade. Though disappointed that most of her best friends didn't actually come on the trip, she looked at it as an opportunity to have fun and maybe even make some new relationships. Advantages: Nicole is intelligent, and may be useful to the plans of a group who intends to escape. Theoretically, she is quite good at keeping her cool in most situations, which will be quite the asset in the game. What she doesn't have in fighting knowledge she makes up for in medical knowledge (being the daughter of two doctors helps), and has some experience in that area already. She isn't easily grossed out, so her stomach won't necessarily get in the way most of the time. She is rather popular, and knows a good number of people, so it won't be too hard to make alliances. The most notable thing is she is very slow to anger most of the time, so her emotions might not get in the way too much. Disadvantages: If she had to, it's possible she could use her attractiveness to her advantage like some of the other females, but the fact that she typically refuses to use what sex appeal she has to any sort of gain negates that particular advantage. Nicole has never been in a single fight in her life, not even as much as a shoving match, so she doesn't have any experience or real skill in a combat situation. Consequently, she doesn't know how to use things like guns or swords beyond the most essential basics ("point at enemy, pull trigger" or "stick the pointy bit in the enemy", respectively). She doesn't have a whole lot of physical strength, either. Because of these factors, she wouldn't last long if someone attacked her and she wasn't able to get away. In theory she can keep a cool head in times of trouble, but in practice it might be harder for Nicole to stay calm, as it's not like she can say she's been in SOTF before. She is relatively popular, but she isn't universally liked, and some students might resent her for whatever reasons. For example, at least a small number of the men in the class hate her for being a tease and never following up her flirting with anything sexual (not counting instances of sexual harassment, as that isn't consensual on her part). Despite being smart, Nicole is a bit naive at times due to the fact that she is still something of an innocent person, and could be described as overly trusting and optimistic, perhaps giving her classmates the benefit of the doubt too much for her own good. Because of this, she is susceptible to betrayal, and a good enough liar will be able to get her to believe them. Also, her random research is just that, random, and unlikely to be any real use in SOTF. Designated Number: Female Student no. 77 The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: SPP-1 Conclusions: The conclusions for this profile seem to have been neglected. Game Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''J.R. Rizzolo '''Collected Weapons: SPP-1 (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nicole, in chronological order. V3: *Cause and Effect *The Answer *Kotov Syndrome Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nicole Husher. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students